The Next Generation
by ibichan
Summary: Story outline and major characters intro for my first naturo fanfic!!!! comment so i can start typing away!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings to you all!!!! I have been reading your brilliant works for quite a while now, and thought that I might try things out myself. I kindda draft out the story outline and major characters/relationship during my biochem class (I know I am bad, but hey, I was at least physically in class). It looks like the story is ganna be a long series, so comments on where to start and where to chop off will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Oh, my story is inspired by Michiru Cugami's Blue, where Naruto is a Juonin training his own team of Genins while Sasuke is the Anbu captain, and Sakura teaches at the academy. The story is set 5 years ahead or even 12 years ahead, it all depends on if I have the time to write that much. Anyways..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto Claimer: I do own all of the new characters that I introduced  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Major Characters:  
  
Team Seven  
  
Kawazaki Kaoru: The focus of this story, a younger version of our beloved Naruto-kun! His the only shinobi from the powerful Kawazaki clan in 30 years. The clan rivals the Uchiha and the Hyuga clan of Konoha. It's a small and secretive clan, in which only the elite have ever been selected as shinobi. Kaoru was chosen by the clan to be the shinobi of his generation. He is an orphan who lives with his grand parents.  
  
Kari Kurei: The #1 rookie of the new Konoha. Has a love/hate relationship with Kaoru (much like that of Naruto and Sasuke) Similar in characteristics to Sasuke you might say.  
  
Kaori Kiri: She's the buffer between Kaoru and Kurei. She's Kaoru's best friend, has a Sakura/Naruto relationship with Kaoru except for the bitchy beginning part and the crush. She is totally infatuated with Naruto and is highly dangerous when annoyed or pissed (Kaoru found out the hard way)  
  
Kira Sai: He is Sasuke's only student, a potential Anbu candidate, very gifted and another fierce rival to Kaoru. He's also on Kaoru's "to be strangled list", right under Kari Kurei. Somehow, Sai always manage to get on Kaoru's nerves.  
  
Naruto Characters:  
  
Naruto: the #1 loud-mouth/hyperactive ninja of Knonoha. His more of a big brother to Kaoru then a teacher really, as their sensei, he taught his team all of their genin and chunin skills but each member has their own mentor. His the source of inspiration of Kaoru's numerous pranks, kindda a bad influence over the kid ^_^. It was because of him, that Kaoru decided to sign the blood contract with kitsune demons.  
  
Sasuke: Kaoru's most respected Jounin besides Naruto, however, due to the age long rivalries between Uchiha and Kawasaki clans, their friendship never really developed to any great extend. Kaoru sees him as a legendary shinobi and Naruto's pain in the ass. Nonetheless, Sasuke has always been friendly to the kid cuz Kaoru reminds him of Naruto.  
  
Jiraiya:  
the Sage, helps Tsunade with administrative things, but spends most of his time looking for "inspirations". He's the mystery man behind the most popular porn series - the Ichi Ichi Paradise. As Kaoru's mentor and he tough him most of his advanced jutsu.  
  
Shizume: A big sister figure (sometimes a mother) to Kaoru and has a Iruka/Naruto relationship with Kaoru. Kaoru drives her insane all the time, gives him the beatings of many lifetimes for pulling the numerous pranks. She's pretty much the only person that Kaoru is afraid of. She's the head of the Nin-medics of Konoha, Hinata works under her.  
  
Kakashi: the head of Anbu and the mentor to Kurei, sees Kurei as his own son. Has been trying to introduce Kurei to his favourite series but failed miserably. Later in the story, he sees Kurei's potential in Anbu, but Kurie is reluctant to join because of Kaoru.  
  
Sakura: the #1 teacher of Konoha's ninja academy. She still terrorizes Naruto but is the tie that keeps the trio together. She grew out of her child crush and is now best friend to her two former teammates.  
  
So there is the dilemma, should I start the story when the kids have just started working as a team, for when they are all chunins, which means they are around their mid teens??? 


	2. Team 7

The Next Generation Chapter 1: Team 7!!!!!!  
  
"This is so boring" someone muttered at the end of the row. The boy looked down at his watch, frowned and slanted back into his chair. "I am wasting precious time here people!" raising his voice slightly this time, the boy ran his fingers through his red hair.  
  
"Oh be quiet, Sakura sensei is just taking her time to sort out the teams." a young girl snorted at the boy. She wiped away the strands blocking her face and with both hands, pulling her long blond hair back into a tight bun, leaving the lose end to dangle at the back of her head.  
  
"But it has already been two hours!" the boy yelled back.  
  
"Stop being a brat." the girl said impatiently, smacking him on the side of his head.  
  
"What else can he be besides that?" a voice appeared behind them.  
  
"Shut up or else!" the red head turned and glared at the speaker.  
  
"Or else?" the boy asked with a smirk, pulling his dark bangs out of his face.  
  
Waving his fist in the air the shorter boy spat back, "Or else I'll kick your sorry ass, Kari Kurei!!!!"  
  
"Oh stop it Kaoru, you are being so immature." the blond signed.  
  
"Keep out of this Kiri!" Kaoru yelled, "In the name of Hokage, I'll kick his ass!"  
  
With a war cry, Kaoru launched himself onto the boy. A small gasp of surprise escaped Kurei's mouth as he fell backwards with the boys' weight crashing down on him.  
  
"Ah, get off me!" Kurei yelled, while trying desperately to keep the raging Kaoru at bay.  
  
"Are you a dog or something? Ah, you bit me!"  
  
"Ha, take that you jerk!"  
  
"Stop it! Kaoru get off him and I mean now!!!"  
  
"Say sorry you jerk ass!"  
  
"Never! You dead last!!"  
  
"Ah!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kaoru! I said stop it!!!"  
  
"Hum...." another boy appeared by the door, quite amused with the scene before him. "This is pathetic," the newcomer said, casually scratching his head "but I should have known better, anything involving you is pathetic. Isn't it Kaoru-chan???"  
  
"Buzz off!" came an angry reply from Kaoru "Can't you see I am busy? I will deal with you later!"  
  
"Sai-kun, help me get this idiot off Kurei-kun" Kiri signed, while desperately tugging at Kaoru's shirt.  
  
Sai walked over obediently and dragged Kaoru by the back of his collar, with an additional smack on the head, he was finally able to break Kaoru's death grip on Kurei.  
  
"Ah!" Kaoru growled, "The fight isn't over yet!" Catching his breath, Kurei gave him a good kick in the stomach "Ha! That's for biting me, you animal!"  
  
"Why you.teme!!" Kaoru snared.  
  
"Ah! Not again" Kiri rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hum.are you guys done yet?" Sai said, looking annoyed. "I have words from Sakura sensei about the teams." With that he caught the boys attention.  
  
"What about the teams?" Kaoru asked eagerly.  
  
"It is decided that you are on the same team as Kiri." Sai replied, noting the annoyed look on Kiri's face. "Why is it that I am always stuck with him? I don't get." she muttered under her breath. "Along with Kurei." Sai quickly finished off the sentence.  
  
"Nani?? With the jerk!!!" "No way! I refuse to be team up with an idiot" two voices simultaneously yelled out.  
  
"Ah, I am going home" Kiri stood up "I think I need to lie down"  
  
"Well that's the final decision, so glare at each other all you want" Sai smirked as he watch the two throwing daggers at each other with their glaring  
  
"What about you, Sai-kun?" Kiri asked. Without turning around Sai replied "I'll be training under Sasuke senpai. Oh meet here tomorrow morning to see your sensei." And with a small wave he disappeared out the door.  
  
Please review and be nice.I am quite new at this hahahahaha. 


End file.
